Les petits problèmes d'un couple (Tome 1)
by JeconaisHP
Summary: Elena est dans sa transition en vampire (fin de la saison 3), toujours tiraillé entre les deux frère, elle fera sont choix quand les problèmes arriveront avec une tête rousse en plus, des histoires d'amour, d'amitié,... Réécriture de ce qui est ma premiere fiction, que je réecris en plus long. Plagiat interdit
1. Chapitre 1: Transition

**Salut, pour ceux qui aurait par hasard, déjà lu une partis de la fiction ou la fiction pas en entière vu qu'elle n'est pas terminé je vous apprends que c'est bien moi sur Fanfiction. Voilà, je l'ai un peu réécrite et étoffé, en plus elle a un an aujourd'hui (22/08/2012) ma petit (mais très longue) fiction. J'avais douze ans quand je l'ai commencé j'ai eu treize ans il y a pas longtemps (vous allez bientôt savoir toute ma vie si je parle autant) et là je considère que j'en ai quatorze donc voilà, j'ai murit, je me suis amélioré en écriture,… donc je réecris en étoffant un peu et en décrivant plus remarquant que mes premiers chapitres était minuscules.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveille à l'hôpital, dans une salle froide, j'étais encore tout habillé, je regardai sur quoi j'étais allongé, sur une espèce de table d'autopsie en métal. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Tout me reviens maintenant, Rebekah au bord de la route, Matt qui l'évite, la voiture ensevelie sous les eaux, moi demandant à Stefan de sauvé Matt à ma place. J'aurais du mourir, pourquoi suis-je en vie ? Il me fallut quelque minute pour comprendre, j'entreprenais ma transition en vampire. Mais comment je n'avais pas de sang de vampire dans les veines à moins que...

Avant que j'aie pu trouver réponse à la question Stefan venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il me serre dans ces bras chaud mais comparé à d'habitude cela ne m'apporta aucun confort et même aucun sentiment.

-Je suis désolée. Me dit-il

Troublé je dis :

-Je...Je vais...

-Oui, je sais Bonnie cherche une solution.

-Et Matt... Il a …

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas il va bientôt se réveiller.

Je sentais l'odeur du sang partout autour de moi, je savais que c'était du sang, malgré les douces effluves sucré, c'était ça que sentait les vampires, c'était ça l'appel du sang.

J'étais dans les bras de Stefan, mais une vision me hante, celle de Damon, de notre première rencontre, peu de temps avant que je rencontre Stefan, peu de temps avant la mort de mes parents. De ces yeux, de tout en faites, chacun des traits de son visage, de ces cheveux couleur corbeau.

-Comment, je n'avais pas de sang de vampire dans les veines ? Demandais-je à Stefan

-Si, Meredith t'en avais donnée. Dit-il gêner. Ce n'était pas une commotion cérébrale mais une hémorragie cérébrale c'était le seul moyen de te sauver d'après elle. Je suis désolé Elena je sais que…

-On peut y aller je sens l'odeur du sang partout. Dis-je en le coupant

- Prépare-toi alors, Caroline est derrière la porte.

Je souris un peu, je savais que Caroline allait me sauter au cou, une fois franchit la porte de la morgue, car oui, j'étais à la morgue, mon intuition c'était révéler exacte. Damon était là lui aussi il se contenta de me prendre dans ces bras, j'ai compris qu'il avait vu Alaric mourir sous ces yeux. Et je commençai en sanglotant :

-Il...Il est...

-Oui. Dit il pour m'évité de dire la fin de la phrase.

Je sortis de son étreinte en essayant de retenir mes larmes qui me brûlait les yeux.

-On te ramène chez toi. Déclara Stefan derrière moi

_Chez moi_, c'est un bien grand mot, c'était chez moi, avant. Avant la mort de mes parents, avant la mort de Jenna, avant Stefan et Damon, Klaus, les vampires, les loups-garous et tout ces autres créatures fantastiques qui rôde sur Terre sans que nous en soyons en courant.

Lorsque l'on est sortie de l'hôpital, la nuit était là. Je suppose que c'est pour que personnes ne remarquent quelqu'un qui est censée être mort sortir dans la rue.

Dans la voiture les larmes du à la mort d'Alaric me piquait les yeux je me suis misent à pleurer en silence. Stefan, Damon et Caroline l'ont remarquée et me laissèrent tranquille. Je pleurais pour l'avant dernier membre de ma si compliqué famille encore envie. Jeremy, je devrais le protégé coûte que coûte. Je le devais, pour lui, pour toutes les autres personnes mortes en nous protégeant, pour Rick, pour Jenna.

A quelques mètres de la maison je séchai mes larmes. Stefan me demanda si ça allait, je lui répondis que oui, ça allait même si je ne le pensais pas.

Je voulais juste mourir en pensant qu'il me pleurait, m'oubliait et ne mourrait pas pour que je reste en vie. Mais non, il a fallu que Meredith me donne du sang de vampire et que Rebekah me tue.

En franchissant le seuil de la porte Bonnie me sauta dessus. Je pensais qu'elle allait prendre ces distances avec moi suite à ce que j'allai sûrement devenir, mais non elle était la pour moi ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Puis je remarque que Jeremy était absent, je me suis soudains inquiété.

-Où est Jeremy ? Demandais-je un peu trop fort

C'est Stefan qui me répondit :

-Avec Matt à l'hôpital, il se sentait trop coupable de ce qui t'es arrivée.

-Je vais l'appelée. Décidais-je

Je montai les escaliers quatre par quatre, je parti ensuite dans ma chambre, la dernière fois que je suis entrée dedans j'étaie encore en vie je parlais avec lui de mon choix entre Damon et Stefan autour d'une tasse de thé qui lui avait servi à me droguée. Je pris mon téléphone et appela Jeremy, il décrocha :

-Allô ?

-Allô, Jeremy c'est Elena, comment tu vas ?

-C'est plutôt à toi que l'on devrait poser la question.

-Une originale m'a tuée, je suis en pleine transition c'est une journée normal. Dis-je sur un ton ironique

Malgré mon optimisme et le rire jaune de Jeremy, je savais qu'il s'en voulait. Il prit une voix gêné assez étrange.

-Elena, je suis...

-Je sais et se n'ai pas de ta faute, tu pensais faire ce qui était juste, tu voulais me protégée et je t'en remercie. Dis-je en le coupant.

-Ouais, mais tu es... en pleine transition tu vas devenir un vampire à cause de moi.

-Il aurait bien fallu que je le devienne un jour pour vivre avec ….

J'allais répondre Stefan et une petite voix en moi me dit de répondre Damon. J'avais fait mon choix. C'est Stefan.

-...Stefan.

-Oui. Dit-il peu convaincu

Il raccrocha. Stefan monta me voir.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, c'est juste...rien.

-Je peux te parler ? Demanda t-il étrangement

A sa voix je savais que ce qu'il allait me dire était important peut-être même grave.

-Bien sûr.

-Elena, je suis désolé, mais Bonnie n'a pas trouvé de sortilège pour…pour que tu restes humaine.

Je le savais qu'elle ne le trouverait pas. J'ai pu l'éviter une fois mais deux aurai relevé du miracle de toute façon. Et puis on ne remet pas à plus tard ce que l'on peut faire aujourd'hui, même si j'ai été forcé. C'était le seul moyen pour que je reste avec lui jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Je t'aime Elena et je veux que tu saches te contrôler comme Caroline et Damon mais vu ma reaction à chaque fois que je vois du sang je ne pourrais pas t'aider lorsque tu apprendras à te contrôler. Je m'éloigne se que je veux dire c'est que si tu avais choisis Damon j'aurais respecté ce choix et peut-être lui aurai réussi à te garder en vie pas comme moi.

Ce que vient de dire Stefan m'avait touchée profondément.

-Mais c'était mon choix.

-Non, ton choix était de sauvé Matt, pas de devenir un vampire. C'est de ma faute.

-Non, Stefan c'est celle de Rebekah c'est de ça faute pas de la tienne Stefan ! Haussais-je le ton

-Tu sais si un jour... tu décides de... me quitter, ...je ne sais pas ….pour être avec Damon. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Ce qu'il venait de me dire venait de faire remuer des choses au fond de moi je le regardai dans les yeux et je lui dis que je l'aime que jamais sa n'arriverai, je l'embrassai. Je savais que mes sentiments pour Damon seraient toujours là, mais j'aimais aussi Stefan. Il partie. Je venais de mettre mon pyjama, Damon était assis sur le bord de ma fenêtre et me dit :

-Jolie pyjama

-Je suis fatiguée Damon.

-Je t'ai apportée ça.

Il me tend le collier que Stefan m'avait offert.

-Je pensais qu'il avait disparue.

Il me fit non de la tête et me sourie.

-Merci. Lui dis-je

Lorsque je voulu le prendre, il le repoussa, il n'avait pas envie de me le donné. Je suis inquiète qu'allait-il faire.

-S'il te plait Damon rends le moi. Lui dis-je un peu trop froidement

-J'ai juste un truc à dire.

-Pourquoi tu dois le dire avec mon collier ?

-Eh bien …Parce que je suis sur le point de te dire est probablement le truc le plus égoïste que je n'ai jamais dit de ma vie.

Je savais se qu'il allait dire.

-Damon, ne fait pas ça. Lui ordonnais-je sans grande conviction

-Non. Je dois juste le dire une fois. Tu as besoin de l'entendre.

Il se rapprocha de moi et dit :

-Je t'aime, Elena.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, je le savais, je ne pouvais rien dire j'étais paralysée. Damon continua:

-Et c'est parce que je t'aime que...Je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi...

Je ne savais plus quoi pensée je ressentais comme l'envie de l'embrasser mais je ne le pouvais pas vis-à-vis de Stefan, je le laissai continuer sa tirade en priant de toute mon âme pour ne pas cédé à la tentation.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas avoir ceci il désigna le collier

-Je ne te mérite pas...Mais mon frère si.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et continua ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Mon dieu, j'aimerai que n'ai pas à oublier ça.

Il me regarda dans les yeux il m'hypnotisa une larme coulait dans son regard lorsque je clignai des yeux il avait disparue.

Une poche de sang était posée sur ma coiffeuse en merisier sûrement pour que j'achève ma transition. Je la but jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Mes canines me faisait mal et mon visage devins étrange j'arrive à faire passer l'envie de sang et je partie dormir.

* * *

**Voilà, je vous l'avez dit que c'étais mieux, en plus, j'ai corrigé en majeur partis mes fautes, pour vous dire y en avait plein, plein, plein. J'étais vraiment nul en français à l'époque et maintenant, je suis première de ma classe en cette matière (Qu'est-ce que je disais ? toute ma vie). Voilà en espérant beaucoup de Review la suite….Demain !**

**Bisou de Moi**


	2. Chapitre 2: Confusion

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, dans les temps en plus, ne suis-je pas génial ? Non, d'accord, ce n'est pas grave. En tout cas celui-ci a été réecris et j'en suis à…500 mots de plus, je ne chôme pas je les réécris se matin en me réveillant. En tout cas, je suis plutôt fière de se que j'ai fais de ce chapitre, parce que je me rends compte, que j'étais plus que nulle en écriture à l'époque mais bon en voyant des fois se que font des personnes de dix-neuf, je me dis qu'à douze/treize j'étais plutôt, douée.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Cher Journal_

_Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ici, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, je suis un vampire, je suis morte noyez, quelle ironie, comme mes parents sur le même pont et moi-même en sacrifiant ma vie pour quelqu'un qui compte : Matt Donovan, mon meilleur ami. Je suis tellement triste._

_Côté cœur il n'y a pas grand-chose a raconté, mon cœur balance entre Stefan et Damon et avant de mourir j'ai choisis Stefan, mais j'aime Damon, mes sentiments ne vont pas partir d'un coup de baguette magique._

Pourquoi Damon était-il passer pour me dire qu'il m'aimait ? Je le savais déjà. Ce matin en me levant, dans ma tête tout était confus et j'avais envie de sang je savais que je me nourrirai de se nectar sucré. En passant devant un rayon de soleil ma peau me brûla, j'avais achevé ma transition hier soir, je suis donc vulnérable à la lumière du jour. J'entendis des bruits de pas et une personne vêtue de noir, aux yeux azur entra dans la pièce.

« Ta peur du soleil ? Demanda Damon

-On a pas tous de bague qui nous protège du soleil. Répliquais-je sarcastique.

-Oh, c'est vrai moi je peux sortir dehors et toi t'es enfermer ici, c'est bête.

-Où est Stefan ? Changeais-je de sujet devant son air amusé »

Quelque chose dans le regard de Damon changea de la tristesse, de la déception, j'avais envie de le consoler, mais comment faire quand le résultat de sa peine c'est moi ?

-Mon frangin est incapable de te voir boire du sang humain, il se sent coupable et il essaie de tirée des infos à Meredith sur le sang que tu avais dans les veines pour ne pas te tuer en même temps qu'un Original.

Un grand vide s'installa, j'avais blessée Damon. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment d'aborder le fait qu'il est passé hier. Je ne tourna vers ma nuque pour regardé mon collier.

-Mon collier ?! M'écriais-je

-Bah, quoi ton collier ? Demanda Damon

-Hier, tu me l'as rapporté, j'ai dormis avec, il devrait être autour de mon cou ?

-Hier ?

-Hier, t'es passée et ….

-Et ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais t'a voulu m'effacer là mémoire et t'es partie. Dis-je un peu trop rapidement.

-Elena, ce n'était pas hier, c'était après que l'on t'ai sauvée de Rose qui t'avais enlevée par Elijah. Dit-il sur un ton doux et triste.

-Quoi ?! Demandais-je presque en chuchotant tant j'étais perdu.

-Je voulais t'en parler avant que ce souvenir te revienne. Continua-t-il sur le même ton que précédemment.

-Je suis désolé Damon, j'aurais dû deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir mais sa paraissait si réel. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Damon avait l'air abattu, je venais de toucher un point sensible.

-Caroline t'attend en bas. Dit-il en disparaissant.

Caroline essaya de m'apprendre comment me contrôlé, j'étaie douée. Enfin, je crois. Je n'étais pas sortis de chez moi pour allez croquer un coureur, puis même si la soif me brûlait les veines, la gorge et mes canines, j'arrivais relativement bien à me contrôlé. En milieu d'après midi, alors qu'on était ''en chasse'' pour trouvé un adorable lapin que je devrais gouter, je décidai de commencé une conversation avec ma meilleur ami blonde.

-Ça t'es déjà arrivé d'avoir un souvenir, qui te paraît…. que tu pensais que sa arrivais dans le présent

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Hier, avant ma transformation. J'ai eu un souvenir….

-Quoi ?

-Damon, m'avouant ces sentiments, après mon enlèvement par Elijah. Dis-je de but en blanc

-Quoi ?

Je lui racontai le souvenir, ma discutions avec Stefan et celle avec Damon. J'étais perdu niveau sentiment et j'avais besoin de Caroline, même si j'aurais préféré Bonnie ou Matt, mais je n'avais pas le droit de les voirs, sinon, et bien, je les dévorais tout cru.

-Et ? Demanda Caroline

-Y a pas que ça, je me souviens de notre première rencontre, celle avec Damon

-Celle dans le manoir Salvatore ? Il te l'a pas effacer pourtant ?

-Notre toute première rencontre celle avant la mort de mes parents, celle avant que je rencontre Stefan.

-Et là tu va te dire que t'a fait le mauvais le choix ?! Elena ? Non ! Elena ! Elena ?! S'énerva Caroline en voyant mon expression

-Non ! Répliquais-je

-Redit le moi en me regardant dans les yeux. »

Je la regarde dans les yeux au lieu.

« Un peu. Répondis-je

-Elena, tu as choisis Stefan ! Me réprimanda-t-elle

-Je sais et je vais rester sur ce choix. Mais il y a des moments où je me regarde dans la glace et me dit que je me dis que oui, j'aurais du choisir Damon. En plus, je te demande de m'aidé et tu fais la police.

-Je suis le mauvais flic, Bonnie est le bon. Tu veux un conseille ?

-Vas-y. Dis-je

-Une fois que tu te contrôleras, tu prendras du recul, tu partiras loin pendant quelque temps pour réfléchir. Si tu veux, je peux venir et même demander à Bonnie, Jeremy et Matt de nous accompagner.

-Je crois que t'a raison.

-Caroline Forbes a TOUJOURS raison.

Ce soir en allant dormir, je réfléchis à la proposition de Caroline le meilleurs moyen de faire un choix c'est de prendre du recul. Damon ? Stefan ? Mon cœur balance et je ne suis pas Katherine, je ferais un choix.

Le lendemain avec Caroline, j'essaie de contrôlé mes nouveaux pouvoirs, histoire que je ne blesse personne sans le vouloir. J'avais beaucoup de mal avec la force. Sans faire exprès, j'ai détruit deux Erable. Caroline avait l'air de déprimé légèrement mais, elle ne le laissait pas paraître.

En s'approchant de la maison, les lumières étaient allumés, pourtant…pourtant…il y a que moi et Caroline qui sommes censé vivre ici. Lorsque l'on rentra tout le monde était là. Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Meredith et à ma grande surprise Tyler. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que se soit Caroline était déjà dans les bras de Tyler. Tyler était censé être mort quand Alaric a tué Klaus ? Pendant une seconde l'inquiétude me submergea et si Klaus n'était pas mort ?

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demandais-je

-Assis toi. Me dit calmement Stefan

-Tyler est en vie. Commença Jeremy »

Je suis un vampire, pas une aveugle. En tout cas, Caroline avait l'air contente.

« Oui, un toutou de Klaus qui revient du royaume des morts, on ne voit pas çà tout les jours. »

Damon avait bu. L'avais-je touché à ce point là ? Je sais qu'il m'aime, je sais à quelle point Caroline avait raison, il faut que je prenne du recul.

-Oui, et bien le toutou de Klaus à des informations sur des gens qui vont s'en prendre à vous. Dit-il sèchement à Damon.

-On les tue, comme d'habitude. Mais dit toujours. Dit Damon d'un ton sarcastique.

-Le conseil est au courant pour Caroline et moi. Ils vont remonter à la source, vous. Ils ont appelée un chasseur de vampire. Et vont venir interrogée les proche de Caroline et moi donc vous et comme la plupart d'entre nous sont vampire, sorcière ou personne qui voit les fantômes ont risque de tous y rester. Et je doute que tué douze membres du conseil ne soit la meilleure des choses à faire, sa ne passerais pas inaperçus. Dit-il avec un sourire sadique à la Klaus.

-Et comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Bonnie étrangement froide »

Lorsqu'elle l'avait dit, elle avait une lueur dans les yeux étranges : du mépris, de la haine, comme si elle se méfiait de Tyler. C'est bizarre, on connaît Tyler depuis… depuis presque aussi longtemps que je connais Bonnie, Caroline et Matt. Même malgré qu'il ait mordu Caroline et qu'il avait été le plus beau des salops avec Vicky, elle ne s'était jamais comporter comme ça avec lui.

« On me croyait mort ou déjà loin j'ai fouillé. C'est le pasteur qui fait les recherches »

Tyler sans alla d'un bond, Caroline le suivit, avec un sourire plus qu'étincelant sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demandais-je terrifier à l'idée que les problèmes ne recommencent.

-Toi, continué à apprendre à te contrôler et nous nous occuper du Pasteur. Déclara Jeremy

J'ai regardé mon frère plus que surpris, il avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, plus que dangereuse. Je le regardai avec un sourire triste qu'il me rendis.

« Il à raison. Moi et Jeremy ont s'en prends au pasteur, il doit avoir de la veine de vénus aucun de vous ne peut l'approcher. On se débarrasse de la veine et on lui donne son compte. Enchaina Matt »

Je savais qu'il voulait me protégée, ils s'en voulaient terriblement, Caroline me l'avait raconté.

-C'est vrai toi et Jeremy fine équipe vous avez réussi à tuer Elena, si on rajoute Stefan, c'est le suicide assuré, car il faut toujours écouter Elena, donc le monde à un Quaterback de plus et Elena qui n'as jamais voulu devenir un vampire en devient un. Déclara Damon sur un ton sec. »

-Ce qui m'est arrivé est la faute de Rebekah, c'est elle qui m'a tuer en se mettant au bord de la route ! Ok Damon et si je n'étais pas morte comme tu le dis tellement bien, figure toi que toi aussi tu le serais, tout comme toute les personnes présentes dans cette pièce ! Parce que Malarick voulais nous tué et en tant que chasseur il aurait réussis ! M'énervais-je

Je partis dans le salon et claqua la porte de ma chambre, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Jeremy monté dans sa chambre et les autres partirent mis à part, Damon et Stefan qui restait là pour surveillé que je ne tue pas mon frère. Je m'assis sur mon lit et les larmes roulèrent le long de mes joue, comme ça, j'étais morte.

* * *

**Laissez vos reviews, hier, j'ai été très triste de voir que je n'en avais pas en tout cas, je remercies EstelleTVD de suivre la fiction, sa fais plaisir. Alors la prochaine fois nous avons le droit à : Un interrogatoire surprise d'Elena part le nouveau Shériff, un petit problème niveau plan contre Prêtre et…Katherine et sa manucure (Très drôle se passage). Donc à la semaine où à cette après midi, bon allez trois reviews et je mets la suite cette aprem. **

**Bisou de Moi**


	3. Chapitre 3: Interrogatoire

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, qui as gagné 1200 mots par rapport à l'ancien, se qui est plutôt pas mal dans le sens où il n'en avait que 800 avant, alors voilà, Elena se rebelle un peu dans se chapître comme quoi être vampire à de petits avantages. J'espère que sa vous plaira, donc voilà j'ai enfin quatorze ans, donc sa fais du bien de me dire que je ne suis plus si petite que ça, sérieux j'ai pris cinq centimètre par rapport à l'année dernière. Bon alors voilà j'aimerais remercier EstelleTVD, Jolieplante (t'inquiète sa va s'arrangé) et fandedelena.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Interrogatoire

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et suite à une soirée assez étrange ou quelqu'un censé être mort est revenue à la vie, je me préparai, pensant au fait que les autres allait empêcher le prêtre de tous nous tué et à ma vie plus ou moins dangereuse.

Vers dix heures, avec mon ouïe de vampire, j'entendis quelqu'un frappé à ma porte, je dévalai les escaliers pensant que se serait les autres qui venait en renfort, mais Stefan, Damon et Jeremy était partis à la pension tôt ce matin, je les avais entendu mais je m'étais rendormis.

J'ouvris doucement la porte lorsque sous mes yeux, je vis une plaque de police dorée de Mystic Falls et flambant neuve. Je levai la tête et me retrouva nez à nez avec un agent de police blond aux yeux bleu, il avait la peau bronzé et ces dents blanches montraient clairement qu'il venait de Californie. Je me demandai si cet homme un peu trop parfait pourrait faire partis du conseil, peut-être aussi, il pourrait être un être surnaturelle venus pour me tué, après tout, se ne serais pas la première fois qu'on viendrais la tué en toquant à sa porte, un livreur de pizza vampire avait déjà essayé.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Gilbert. Dis l'homme avec un accent qui prouvait ces origines californiennes

Il me passa devant, signe qu'il n'était pas un vampire, il n'avait pas besoin d'être invité, chose plus que rassurante, mais si il était un loup garou, il pourrait me mordre et me tué, ou encore un sorcier. Elena le suivit tendis qu'il s'asseyait sur la causeuse du salon ou avait l'habitude de dormir Alaric ou encore de s'avachir tante Jenna, se canapé n'avait pas été utilisé depuis leur mort à tout deux et je sentis une bouffé de tristesse s'abattre sur moi.

-Je viens pour un interrogatoire, il concerne vos amis Tyler Lockwood et Caroline Forbes. Reprit l'homme d'une voix froide.

Je frissonnai, cette homme n'était pas digne de confiance et il semblait se méfié de moi. Je pris mon courage à deux main et tenta d'arrêté les émotions qui me submergeaient. Caroline avait raison, tout était deux fois plus fort.

-Pourquoi, ils ont fait quelque chose de mal ? Demandais-je en faisant l'innocente.

Je devais les protégé, bien que je n'ais jamais réellement porté Tyler dans mon cœur, je devais protéger Caroline, je n'avais pas le droit de la trahir.

-Vous savez cette ville contient de nombreux secret et ceux depuis de nombreux siècle, vos amis et votre entourage sont au centre de l'un d'eux, même votre petit ami. Dit-il sans perdre son sang froid

-Quel genre de secret ? Fis-je semblant d'être intéressé.

-Vous êtes une Gilbert, je pense…je pense que vous devriez le savoir, un jour ou l'autre la vérité vous aurais sauté les yeux alors autant que je vous l'avoue, les vampires les loups-garous, les sorcières et toute ces créatures que vous croyez inexistante et imaginaire existe, votre amie Caroline Forbes est un vampire, une suceuse de sang et Tyler Lockwood, mi-vampire, mi-loup-garou, un prédateur deux fois plus dangereux.

Je le regardais incrédule avant d'explosé de rire, je devrais remercier Caroline de m'avoir entraîné dans la troupe de théâtre avec Bonnie quand on avait douze ans car sinon, je n'aurais pas su réagir à la situation. Le policier, avait l'air énervé, pratiquement au bord de la crise de nerf que j'ose lui rire au nez.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Je vais allé vous cherchez un thé. Des vampires ? Tyler et Caroline ? Ce sont des légendes, alors désolé de vous sortir de votre réalité totalement impossible et irréaliste.

Je me levai et pris la direction de la cuisine. Je fouillais dans mes placards à la recherche de la verveine et de l'aconit tue loup. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que la verveine soit en sachet, sinon, j'aurais eu du mal à expliqué des traces de brûlure. Je fis chauffé mon infusion et attrapa mon téléphone. J'appelais Stefan. Mais une voix arrogante et rassurante à la fois me répondis.

-Damon, j'ai un problème. Dis-je en murmurant

-Quoi ? Laisse-moi devinez tu as tué quelqu'un, tu as un petit problème car tu ne veux pas que ton petit ami, grand signe d'abstinence pour les vampires saches. Pour ma part, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, je ne t'aurais donné qu'un conseil, prend le corps, met le dans ta voiture et part dans la foret jeté le corps.

-Très drôle, Damon... Soufflais-je

-Pourquoi, tu chuchote ?

-Figure toi que je n'ais tué personne, du moins pas encore, je suis juste en train de me faire interrogé par un cinglé qui parle de Tyler et Caroline et…qui fais selon moi partis du conseil, mais juste pour m'assuré que ce dégénéré n'est pas un loup-garou, je lui prépare mon thé : aconit et verveine.

-Tu m'impressionnes et tu t'en sors comment ?

-Pour le moment plutôt bien. Dis-je en raccrochant.

Je versais le thé dans une tasse, et prit le thé glacé qu'il y avait dans le frigo pour moi et qui prenait pratiquement la couleur de celui pour le shérif.

J'entrai dans le salon et constatai que le policier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, seule ces yeux persan était posé sur moi, il voulait me déstabilisé mais c'est plutôt mal partis, car après tout se que j'ai vécu se n'est pas une personne du conseil qui allait me faire perdre mes moyens.

Je posai le service à thé devant le policier qui prit sa tasse tendis que je pris la mienne. Il porta à sa bouche la tasse et prit une gorgé, cela ne lui fis rien, si il avait un vampire ou un loup-garou il aurait tout recraché, et si il avait été un sorcier, il aurait identifié les plantes et su qu'Elena mentait

-Mademoiselle Gilbert, libre à vous de ne pas croire à tout cela, mais c'est la vérité Tyler et Caroline sont respectivement hybride et vampire.

Il avait dis ça avec tant de sérieux que même la personne la plus septique du monde aurait pu le croire. Je fis mine de soufflé et dit d'une manière plus que lasse :

-Imaginons que je crois à tout. Pourquoi ils me l'auraient dit ? Je suis peut-être la meilleure amie de Caroline, mais elle aussi à des secrets, autant que j'en ai pour elle.

- Nous…je pense que vous pourriez couvrir leurs arrières.

-Pour moi les vampires et les loups-garous, c'est comme un monde sans crime pour vous monsieur, sa n'existe pas et au risque de vous vexé, si Caroline avait été un vampire, ne croyez vous pas qu'elle m'aurait tué ? Demandais-je avec sérieux.

Deux voix retentirent dans la radio de police de l'homme, il avait l'air inquiet, il parlait de la ferme Young, la ferme du pasteur. Il partie en courant oubliant les bonnes manières. Elena eut tout de suite peur est si c'était le conseil, le conseil qui demandait des renforts à la ferme Young à cause de vampires. Elena s'assit sur le canapé essayant de joindre alternativement : Stefan et Damon. Mais elle tombait sur le répondeur.

Heureusement, au bout de cinq minutes la porte s'ouvrit, je me précipitais dans l'entré pour découvrir un Jeremy un peu sonné sur l'épaule de Bonnie. Il monta dans sa chambre sans accorder un regard à Bonnie ou à moi Jeremy. Bonnie avait un regard triste tendis que le mien devait être inquiet car il n'avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans l'entré. On se dirigea toute les deux dans le salon, la brune avait l'air plus que fatigué et elle s'assit sur un fauteuil rouge en évitant celui de Jenna et Alaric souillé quelques minutes plus tôt par un flic californien.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Commençais-je

-On est allé chez le pasteur, Matt et Jeremy on réussi à entré parce que le pasteur les connaissait bien, ils ont réussis à le faire sortir aux bout d'une dizaine de minute, Damon l'a influencé et on est tous entré, on a commencé à lui soutiré des informations ou plutôt, Damon a utilisé sa méthode après ton coup de téléphone. Après, Rebekah est arrivé…

-Rebekah ? Demandais-je surprise et énervé par la blonde originels qui m'avait tué.

-Oui, elle à tuer le pasteur…

Elle ne peut pas passer plus de trois jours sans tué ?

… Puis après elle a enlevé les autres, Caroline, Matt, Damon, Stefan et Tyler.

Le nom de Tyler avait une nuance dangereuse dans la voix de Bonnie et je n'avais pas envie de savoir pourquoi d'un coup, elle le haïssait autant.

-Il faut les sortir de là. Dis-je plus déterminé que jamais

-Elena, c'est un piège pour mieux te tuée ! Rebekah veut ta mort, elle l'a toujours voulu ! Tu lui as pris Stefan, tu l'as poignardé. Elena, c'est du suicide.

-Non ! Elle ne sait pas que je suis en vie, elle pourrait me prendre pour Katherine. Tiens et si on l'appelait, je suis sûr qu'elle nous aiderait…la tête de Bonnie m'arrêta dans mon élan, mais j'avais trouvé un argument… pour remonté dans l'estime de Stefan.

Bonnie hocha la tête signe qu'elle était d'accord avec moi, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et composa le numéro de Katherine, elle me l'avait donné un jour en me disant que c'était uniquement si Stefan était de nouveau célibataire.

-Katherine ? Dis-je dans le téléphone

-Tiens, mon sosie est toujours en vie ? Que me vaut le déplaisir ? Demanda ma voix en plus ironique et sadique. Oh attends je sais ? Stefan est enfin libre et tu as choisis le sombre Damon ?

-Je suis en vie comme tu peux l'entendre ensuite, non, je n'ais toujours pas quitté Stefan.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelle alors ? Râla mon sosie de mauvaise humeur.

-Damon m'a dit que tu surveillais Stefan, je pensais que tu savais se qu'avait fait Rebekah ? Dis-je avec une voix innocente, la même que j'avais utilisé se matin pour berné le policier.

-Dis à Damon ma très chère Elena que je ne m'approcherai pas de la ville tant que Klaus sera en vie. Ajouta-t-elle avec un devinable sourire sadique et amusé.

-Sa tombe bien, ma très chère Katherine, Klaus à été tué, un pieu en chaîne blanc dans le cœur, je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais. Dis-je en prenant la voix lasse de mon interlocuteur dans le téléphone.

-Quoi ?

-Longue histoire. Klaus est mort tu peux t'approcher de la ville et m'aider à sauver Stefan ou te faire les ongles.

-Me faire les ongles c'est tentant mais je viens pour sauver MON doux Stefan.

Elle raccrocha au bout d'une heure, elle était là. Bonnie avait trouvé l'emplacement où se trouvent les autres.

Une fois là bas, nous optons pour l'effet de surprise. Katherine monterais la garde étant la plus forte d'entre nous elle avait les compétences nécessaire et elle avait comme elle disait si bien un compte à réglé avec la blonde originels. Bonnie et Jeremy était partis dans les chambres du haut de la maison de Rebekah pour savoir si ils étaient là et moi je m'occupais de la cave, quand j'atterris devant celle-ci, je poussai simplement la porte en bois, qui grinça légèrement. Ils étaient tous accroché et mutilé mis à part Matt. Elena eut le haut le cœur en voyant cette scène plus qu'horrible.

-Rebekah c'est sympa de nous donner des rêves où Elena viens nous sauver. Déclara la voix ironique de Damon

-Tu sais se qui est encore mieux c'est que je vienne réellement vous sauvez, que je ne suis pas un rêve. Dis-je sur le même ton que Damon

Je les détacha comme je pus, heureusement que Bonnie m'avait donné des gants en cuir pour évité un contacte quelconque avec la verveine. Bonnie et Jeremy revinrent vers moi quand il ne restait que Tyler et Caroline, elle les détacha avec un sort qui même sous le regard inquisiteur de la blonde semblait être plus que réticente à le détaché. Ils partirent ensuite tous en direction de la voiture ou Katherine les attendais-sous le regard surpris de certains-avec sa grâce naturelle et sa lime à ongle.

-Vous avez été long, j'ai faillis m'endormis. Fit-elle en imitant un bâillement

-Désolé, je ne savais pas que sa t'ennuierais que Rebekah ne vienne pas, si tu veux on peut tout aussi bien l'appelé. Dis-je sur un ton qui montrait tout mon dégout envers mon ancêtre.

Beaucoup de regard surpris se tournèrent vers elle et Damon avait l'air heureux de se changement de personnalité d'Elena.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine. Dit-elle en disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plu, en tout cas moi oui, parce que comparé à avant ce chapitre est un milliard de fois mieux, en tout cas j'attends vos Reviews avec impatience, j'espère que en avoir tout plein, en tout cas dans le chapitre suivant nous avons : Elena qui retourne aux lycées (légèrement chamboulé), l'arrivé d'une vieille amie de la brune, un secret d'enfance de Jeremy (très drôle), la révélations de Bonnie sur la véritable identité de Tyler, Damon et Caroline au meilleurs de leur forme et un nouveau chasseur de vampire, et tout ça d'ici Mercredi.**

**Bisou de Moi**


	4. Chapitre 4: Retrouvaille

**Pour celui-ci, j'ai ajouté près de mille mots dont un passage avec journal, une mini-dispute Damon et Caroline, par contre je n'ais pas changé la fin, j'étais trop fatigué. Le retard est dû au fait que je pensais que je n'avait pas encore réecrit se chapitre mais le voilà, bon il c'est étoffé de 1200 mots si mes calculs son bon.**

**Everysing: Dit toi qu'avant ça se passait plus vite et d'ici deux chapitre ce que tu veux sera là, je crois et non Stefan ne sera pas à Katherine juste pour te dire avant mon tome 3 ou 4, je suis très méchante sur ce point de vu là.**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Bisou de moi**

* * *

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui je retourne en cours, tout est étrange, j'arrive à peine à me contrôlé mais Caroline m'a certifié que si je n'avais pas tué le flic qui est passé chez moi alors j'y arriverais. Tué, je suppose que tu dois te demandé pourquoi, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ais pas écrit depuis le départ de Stefan je crois alors voici un résumé de se qui c'est passé, j'ai embrassé Damon, j'ai…j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir à ce moment là ! Ensuite Stefan est redevenu se qu'on appelle l'Eventreur * et il est partis avec Klaus, d'ailleurs celui-ci me croyait morte ce qui n'étais pas plus mal. Ensuite on l'a sauvé, on a eu faire face aux originels et mes sentiments pour Damon on commencé à apparaître, puis Rebekah m'a tué parce que Alaric est devenue Malaric et a voulu tué tout les vampires et a tué Klaus même si cela n'a rien fais sur ça ligné comme Tyler est toujours en vie, tient en parlant de Tyler, je me demande pourquoi Bonnie se méfie autant de lui ? Bon en tout cas, maintenant, je suis un vampire ! Et je ne sais pas qu'elle Salvatore choisir même si avant ma mort j'ai choisis Stefan._

_Ps : Sa fais bizarre de me dire que je suis morte. _

_Elena Gilbert_

Je me levai, et me changeai rapidement, je mis une petite robe fleurit, juste pour illustré le printemps qui venait juste de commencé. Je me regardai vite fais dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse en Merisier, la dernière fois que j'étais entré dans le lycée c'était en humaine et pour sauvé un vampire qui plus est et maintenant, je suis un vampire et j'entrerais dans le lycée comme telle. Je soufflai, dévalai les escaliers rapidement puis partis en direction du lycée.

Je venais d'arrivé, je contemplais la bâtisse de haut en bas avant de prendre une inspiration qui me servait à rien et entrais dans le lycée. Beaucoup de regard se posait sur moi, Elena, ancienne reine du lycée, toujours jolie, toujours poli. Le plus dur, ce ne fut pas le regard des autres sur moi auquel je m'étais habitué aux rares fois où j'étais allé au lycée cette année.

-Salut Elena. Me dit une voix fluette quand j'ouvris mon casier

Je tombai sur une jolie brunette, elle avait un visage rond et innocent, un sourire blanc, de petite faucette et des yeux chocolat. Mais tout se que j'entendais c'étais les battements de son cœur, le sang coulant dans ces veines. Je luttai avec moi-même pour ne pas lui sauté au cou ou encore pour ne pas que mon visage se transforme et que mes canines s'allonge, le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je ne connaissait même pas la jeune fille, certes, elle me rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui, alors autant demandé pourquoi un crapaud est laid et une fleur belle.

-On se connaît ? Demandais-je

Rien que le fais de parlé rendais ma gorge encore plus sèche et la tentation plus intense.

-April Young, tu avais quatorze ans tu me gardais et quand on était petite, on…

-On habillait Jeremy en fille, je me souviens, comme sa lui allait bien les petites couettes et les robes roses. Riais-je nostalgique.

April était une vieille amie, c'est vrai que lorsqu'on était petite on déguisait souvent notre pauvre petit Jeremy et le plus souvent en petite fille, même que l'on piquait le maquillage de ma mère.

-Je pensais que tu étais en école privé ?

-Mon père m'a permis de revenir, d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai toujours pas vu quand je suis rentré il n'était pas à la maison, mais comme il travaille beaucoup je ne dois pas m'inquiété. Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Je devrais l'appelé.

Elle allait sortir son téléphone portable quand je touchai sa main, je sentit toute les petites veines sous mes doigts, elle posa son téléphone et leva les yeux vers moi.

-Non, c'est pas la peine, je...je suis sur qu'il va bien, tu l'as dit toi-même il est occupé, pas la peine de le déranger.

-T'as raison en plus j'ai mathématique.

Elle partie en cours. April était la personne la plus gentille et adorable du monde, mais elle avait été détruite par la mort de sa mère il y a quatre ans, que deviendrais t'elle si elle apprenait la mort de son père ? Note à moi-même, si elle devient une loque sortant du Mystic Grill et que Damon est dans le coin, il faut que j'empêche le carnage.

J'entendis des bruit de pas derrière moi et me retourna Stefan me prit dans ces bras en m'embrassant tendrement.

-Sa va ? Me demanda-t-il

-Oui, c'est juste que j'aie revu une vielle amie, April et son père, Rebekah l'a tué de notre faute. Dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie que j'avais prise à Damon

-Le Pasteur ? Demanda-t-il légèrement surprise

-Oui, je me sens mal vit à vit d'elle je me souviens quand on était petite, je lui disais tout, c'était comme avec Bonnie et Caroline. Dis-je en n'étant moins défensive

-Oublie ça, d'accords.

Il avait dis ça avec tant de douceur que j'ai esquissé un sourire. Derrière nous, j'ai entendu quelqu'un se raclé la gorge, nous nous retournâmes en parfaite harmonie pour trouvé un Jeremy gêné et inquiet

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Stefan

-Bonnie veut nous voir, elle a dit que c'était plus qu'urgent.

Nous partîmes donc tout les trois dans l'ancienne salle de Rick, tant de souvenir me remontèrent en mémoire et une larme perla sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai avant de voir Bonnie devant le bureau de mon ancien ami. Bonnie était blême se qui n'était pas du tout, rassurant, elle avait l'air triste et en colère contre elle-même, je remarquais aussi Damon toujours en noir près de la fenêtre un peu à l'écart des autres et l'absence de Caroline.

- Tyler, ce n'est pas Tyler. Dit-elle avec une pointe plus qu'élever de tristesse.

-Si Tyler n'est pas Tyler, ma petite sorcière qui est alors Tyler. Dit Damon avec une petite voix énigmatique qui me fit sourire

-Klaus ! Dit Caroline d'une voix grave

-C'est impossible Bonnie, c'est Ty, je l'ai vu et si ne serais-ce qu'un instant c'était Klaus comment le serais-tu. Déclara Caroline

Avant que Bonnie ais pu répondre, Damon le fit :

-Caroline, aurais-tu peur que ton gentil toutou, ou du moins se que tu pensais être ton gentil toutou est couché avec toi alors que se n'était pas lui mais son maître ?

-Figure toi que moi, je ne vais pas avec la première traîné qui passe pour oublié la personne que j'aime Damon.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non ! Pas de guerre, pas maintenant !

-Blondie, avant de devenir vampire c'était exactement se que tu étais. Dit-il

-STOP ! Arrêté ! Caroline, je suis vraiment désolé, mais Tyler est Klaus pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai transféré Klaus dans le corps de Tyler. Intervenu Bonnie

Caroline passa au rouge vif comme la moitié de la salle, seul Damon avait un petit sourire de conquérant sur les lèvres, signe qu'il avait gagné le combat face à Caroline et qu'il allait la charrié jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

-Laisser moi vous expliquer ! Intervenue Bonnie avant qu'il y est une chasse à la sorcière.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et tout le monde enfin presque tout le monde semblait vouloir écouter son explication.

-J'ai été voir les sorcières, je leur ai demandé qui était à l'origine de votre ligné. C'était Klaus, Alaric allait le tué et si je ne faisais pas ça et il allait vous tué. Je vous aime trop, mis à part peut-être Damon, pour vous laissé mourir.

Caroline retrouva sa teinte Californienne et se tourna vers Bonnie.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? C'est vrai tu aurais du nous en parlé avant…avant que sa ne vire au drame.

-Parle pour toi Blondie.

-La ferme Damon ! Déclarèrent Bonnie, Caroline et moi en cœur

-Normalement il aurait du partir. Je ne savais pas se qu'il avait par la tête. Répondit Bonnie tristement.

-Il va voir se que ça fais de joué avec Caroline Forbes ! Déclara Caroline redevenu rouge et partis à vitesse vampirique

Personne ne partis contredire Caroline d'allé vaincre Klaus, tout le monde savait qu'une Caroline énervé valait tout les pieux en chêne blanc du monde.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris on à toujours quatre originaux sur les bras. J'ai planqué le pieu, ont tue boucle d'or, on momifie Klaus et la vie continue dans le meilleurs des mondes. Proposa Damon.

-Oui, Elijah et Kol reviennent et on se fait tous massacrée au passage. Super idée Damon. Dit Stefan.

-On a qu'as demandé à Elena ce qu'elle en pense. Proposa Damon avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je pense que l'on devrais voir avec Elijah, on lui demande d'emmener Rebekah et on momifie Klaus.

-Moi, j'en ai une autre ?

C'était Rebekah, elle était derrière moi. Elle proposa :

-Vous remettez Klaus dans son corps vous le remomifier et chacun vie sa vie ou sa mort. Je suis désolée de t'avoir tué, mais Rick avait tué mon frère même si il n'est pas mort et toi d'une certaine façon si. Mais je t'ai rendu service tu pourras vivre éternellement avec le vampire que tu aime.

Je la détestais, elle avait tué une personne à qui je tenais, enlever les personnes que j'aime et enlever tout espoir de vieillir et d'avoir des enfants. Elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé, avec les autres nous avions de nous en suivre à son plan qui pourrait être qui plus est foireux. Nous avions aussi décidé de voir si Caroline n'avait pas tué Klaus pour le respect du plan ?

En sortant du lycée, un homme grand, effrayant, la peau mât était devant nous. Il nous dit que le lycée fait un nouveau teste avant de quitter le lycée que c'est pour voire votre taux anxiété. Il nous montra deux plantes on doit les toucher l'une est de la veine de vénus et l'autre de laccolite tue-loup. Je fis comme si je frôlais la veine de vénus et fis de même avec l'aconit. Cet homme était le chasseur de vampire dont nous avait parlé Tyler, fin Klaus.

* * *

_*L'éventreur: Le boucher dans la version française, mais je préfère l'éventreur: Stefan L'éventreur sonne mieux que Stefan le boucher. L'éventreur est dans la VO._

* * *

**Bon alors le prochain chapitre, un petit combat Klaus/Caroline, un Clash Elena/Klaus et un Damon toujours aussi fidèle à lui même**

**Bisou de moi**

**Ps: Plus de Reviews !**


	5. Chapitre 5: La momification

**Petit cadeau, je vous ai réecris se chapitre qui faisait à la base 365 mots et qui est passé à 1192. Je me rends compte à qu'elle point j'étais nul en écriture, non mais franchement, quoi un chapitre de 365 mots sa ne fais même pas un One Shoot. Je suis vraiment nul , mais je m'améliore, par ce qu'imaginé, j'ai inclus des mots dans les répliques des penser d'Elena et la petite bataille quand il sorte de voiture, les larmes de Caroline et plein plein d'autre truc.**

**Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

**Bisou de moi**

* * *

La voiture de Stefan s'arrêta devant chez moi, la voix de Caroline résonna dans mes oreilles.

-ESPECE D'INFAME ! COMMENT AS-TU OSES ?! PROFITER DE MOI EN TE FAISANT PASSER POUR TYLER !

On entendit un bruit de casse et un grognement semblable à celui d'un animal. Caroline était sur les nerfs et même un vampire Originel n'avait pas assez de force et de courage pour l'affronté. Je me souviens, du jour où Caroline n'avait pas eu le cadeau de noël qu'elle voulait quand elle avait dix ans. Elle était devenue hystérique, elle avait pratiquement cassé tout le salon de sa maison et avait frappé son père qui avait fini à Terre, bien sûr, elle avait eu des problèmes mais elle avait fini par avoir ce qu'elle voulait et ce que caroline veut pour le moment c'est sûrement la mort de Klaus.

Un cri effrayé de Caroline nous ramena à la réalité, on se précipita dans la maison, Caroline était dans la cuisine, elle semblait comme paralysé, les murs était détruit comme-ci une guerre avait eu lieu. Klaus/Tyler était assis sur le fauteuil en velours rouge du salon, il avait des gravats dans les cheveux et de la poudre de plâtre partout. Il avait un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres même face à nous.

-Stefan, Damon qu'elle bonne surprise, au et Katherine, bien qu'il lui manque le regard fou et assassin, à moins que se soit Elena qui soit revenue entre les morts encore une fois, même dans le royaume des Ombres ils ne veulent pas de toi, comme c'est triste d'être rejeté partout. Dit-il avait fausse compassion.

-Que veux-tu Klaus ? Pourquoi être là ? Tu es en vie, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Demanda Elena

Il fit mine de réfléchir avec un sourire arrogant sur le coin des lèvres de Tyler, Caroline, elle était en larmes, mais toujours paralysé.

-Caroline et mon corps.

Je me mis à rire, un rire froid et cinglant ne m'appartenant pas. Je me surpris moi-même.

-Sûrement pas Klaus, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !

-Elena Gilbert ou Katherine Pierce, qu'elle bonne question, tu as tout d'Elena, mais le vocabulaire cinglant de Katherine. Amour, saches que je peux revenir dans mon corps en tuant Tyler, en lui retirant le cœur, mais que je n'ai pas envie de tuer mon première Hybride, mais si il le faut, je le ferais et ensuite je t'arracherais le cœur.

-NON ! Hurla Caroline.

Des larmes roulait sur ces joues, elle bougeait et avait un pieu dans les mains et tentait de ne pas le diriger vers son cœur. Il fallait que je me montre plus maligne que lui et que je gagne du temps, Stefan et Damon se regardais derrière moi, me dominant de taille.

- Dis-moi, Klaus ? Tu crois qu'en tuant Caroline, tu va gagnés, tu sais, ma mère ma dit une fois : Quand quelqu'un aime encore une autre personne alors cette personne mérite d'être sauvé. Et bien dans ton cas, tu ne le mérite pas, tu vas mourir, tu es trop horrible pour vivre et ce n'est pas en nous menaçant comme tu le fais que tu te feras aimé.

Ces yeux reflétaient la haine, j'avais presque gagné, je lui avais fais mal, on bouffé victorieuse me prit de court.

-Ne joue pas à plus maligne que moi, Elena. Déclara Klaus d'une voix plus froide que la glace.

Je n'allais pas le laissé gagné, alors je souris narquoisement en riant.

-Pourtant, je t'ai bernée 1 ou 2 fois. Tu te souviens du sacrifice, j'aurais dû mourir, tu m'as cru morte, dommage c'était très drôle de berné quelqu'un de mille ans. Et ton visage à trahis la surprise quand tu m'as vu dans le salon, tu pensais que j'étais Katherine, sauf que Rebekah, m'a bien envoyé nagé chez les poissons, mais le sang de vampire à des propriétés plus qu'impressionnante.

Il se mit à rire face à mon audace, je me demande depuis combien de temps, personne n'a osé lui dire ces quatre vérité. Je souris victorieuse, quand il rétorqua.

-Katherina et toi avez beaucoup en commun finalement, le même gout pour les hommes, les mêmes capacités, la manière de se croire invincible, ma chère Elena, tu n'es pas son double pour rien.

-L'orgueil ce n'est pas bien Klaus. Désolé de couper de vaincre cette petite discutions Elena, mais on n'a pas trois siècles, donc Klaus on te rend ton corps on te momifie et tu oublis ton attirance pour Blondie car je peux te garantir d'experience que c'est un mauvais coup au lit. Dit Damon d'un ton arrogant.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant, Bonnie et Jeremy ne sont pas au courant, il ne sont pas près, je croisa son regard Azur totalement paniqué, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas !

-Oui, quatre vampires incapables de tuer un pasteur, d'autant que l'un est sous mon contrôle, l'un va se nourrir de Bambi, l'un est arrogant et orgueilleux et le dernier est…est suicidaire. Dit-il d'un ton plus que mauvais.

April, nous ne voulions pas tuer son père, c'est Rebekah, cette garce de Rebekah, elle n'avait pas le droit. Klaus/Tyler n'avait pas le droit de nous reproché le meurtre louper, car nous ne voulions pas le tué. Si seulement on pouvait le tué sans rien risqué, je suppose que son cœur se retrouverais haché menu par moi-même et Caroline dans la cuisine. La momification, il ne méritait pas un tel honneur.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon vieil ami, Jeremy et Bonnie attendent le feu vert dans la forêt, il ne manque plus que de te retiré ton petit cœur et sache que je ne me nourris pas que de Bambi. Déclara un Stefan déterminé.

Stefan avait surement du mal à digéré sa défaite, il avait un ton froid. Ces yeux avait déjà laissé place à son apparence de vampire aux aguets près à attaqués, le message à Bonnie prêt à être envoyé. Klaus nous regarda tout les trois.

-C'est du bluff, je prends Caroline et je vous laisse vivre vos vies. Rétorqua Klaus d'un ton ferme.

Stefan envoya un message à Bonnie et son téléphone vibra deux seconde plus tard.

-On a le feu vert. Dit calmement Stefan.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête, ils se ruèrent sur Klaus tendis que je partis libéré Caroline. Caroline plus fis s'envolé Stefan en plein dans la cheminé et Damon dans le mur mitoyen à la cuisine. Ces yeux prirent l'apparence d'un vampire, elle frappa Klaus au visage.

-Ca c'est pour avoir profité de moi.

En lui donnant un coup de pieds dans le ventre, elle lui enfonça son talon.

-Ca c'est pour Ty !

Elle l'envoya valsé comme un sac poubelle dans le salon et le rua de coup.

-Ca c'est pour avoir menacé mes amis. Elle attrapa le pieu que je lui lançais et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Klaus/Tyler, ensuite avec un regard de guerrière elle regarda les yeux verts du vampire. Puis lui arracha le cœur sans pitié. Le corps de Tyler se momifia et Caroline se tourna vers nous avec un sourire victorieux, elle aida Damon et Stefan à se relevé avec le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Bon bah voilà la prochaine fois se sera…. La rupture entre Stefan et Elena, j'ai prévue de refaire un chapitre de liaison aussi, entre Elena qui va voir Damon, bah ouai, j'ai pas envie que sa face trop vite, parce que dans le chapitre suivant, elle rompt et deux ligne plus tard, elle dit je t'aime à Damon, donc voilà, je sais qui en a qui serais super contente, mais je préfère la réecrire de manière mature et réaliste.**

**Bisou de moi**

**Ps : Attends les Reviews.**


	6. Chapitre 6: La rupture

**Voici mon nouveau chapitre qui à la base était un chapitre de 562 mots que j'ai séparé pour en donné deux de 1000 mots et que j'ai donc entièrement récris. Ce chapitre est la première partis et qui comme son nom l'indique est la rupture du Stelena, j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'en une semaine et demi je n'ai pas eu de reviews et je peux vous garantir que sa me fait très plaisir (au sens ironique). Donc voilà mon nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La rupture

Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre, le salon était dévasté par l'altercation entre Caroline et Klaus, autant dire que Caroline était sacrément remonté d'avoir été manipulé. Je fermai ma chambre à clé derrière, pris des vêtements et partis dans la salle de bain. J'allumai l'eau et pris une longue douche bien chaude. J'entendis à peine le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir. Damon fit son apparition dans la salle de bain.

Je me dépêchai de prendre un peignoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je d'une voix froide.

Il regarda autour de lui comme-ci il se rendait compte de se qui se passait. Il leva un sourcil et analysa les parties de ma peau qui n'était pas caché par le peignoir.

-Simple visite, voir si tu vas bien, tu sais, des trucs comme ça.

J'ai cru que j'allais lui arraché le cœur, une simple visite, autant dire que le père noël existe (en espérant qu'il n'existe pas après tout se que j'ai vu dans ma vie).

-Sous ma douche ? Demandais-je énervé

J'avais les deux mains sur mes hanches et lui avait un regard limite pervers sur moi, comme-ci il voulait voir se qui se cachait derrière le peignoir.

-Pourquoi pas.

Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa, se fut un baiser chaste qui s'approfondis, il me colla contre le mur et commença à m'embrassé la nuque.

* * *

Je me réveilla en sursaut, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. J'étais en sueur et mon plus grand souhait était que ce que je venais de rêvé soit réelle, pourquoi ? Je suis avec Stefan ? Je ne devrais pas pensé comme ça ?

Je baissai la tête honteuse de moi-même et de mon rêve. Stefan m'observa, il était réveillé.

-Sa va Elena ?

Que lui dire ? Que je ne ressentais plus rien, sa main sur la mienne ne me fit même pas éprouvé un sentiment, mis à part la honte de lui avoir fais croire, de me faire croire que je l'aimais encore. Je soufflai. Que lui dire ? Tant de question se bousculait dans ma tête.

-Juste, un rêve étrange.

-Tu me la raconte ? Demanda-t-il en repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux.

Quoi ?! Non, mais ça va pas ?! Je ne vais pas te raconté mon rêve, je bouillonnais à l'intérieur comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide. Je fis un non de la tête.

-Elena ? Dit-il doucement.

Il avait l'air étrange comme-ci il allait achever Bambi.

-Qu'est-ce qui as Stefan ? Demandais-je inquiète

Il baissa les yeux, il prit une lettre sur la table de chevet, il y avait mon nom dessus, écris en noir dans une écriture fine, belle et penché.

-Damon a laissé ça pour toi. Dit-il

Il a dit laissé ? Mon cœur loupa quelque battement, je fixais un point fixe, comment faire pour ne pas pleuré. Je relevai la tête, un feu ardent brûlait en moi, je devais être avec Damon.

-Comment ça laissé ?!

-Damon est…Commença t'il gêné.

-Damon est…Dis-je d'un ton exigeant et froid.

-Il est partis. Murmura-t-il.

Je me levai d'un bond, mon regard devait être effrayant étant donné qu'il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux, en tout cas temps mieux.

-Pourquoi ?! Articulais-je d'un ton glacial

Il n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête, j'avais les mains sur mes hanches comme dans mon rêve. J'ai sentit des picotements dans ma nuque et sur mes lèvres comme-ci les baisers c'était vraiment produit.

-Quand on emmenait Klaus, on a dit que selon lequel que tu choisissais, l'autre partirais, et laisserais l'autre vivre avec toi. Expliqua-t-il

Je pris la lettre et la lu :

_Chère Elena_

_Je suis partis, je suppose que mon petit frère te l'a dit ? En tout cas, je lui souhaite bonne chance, tu as changé dans ta transformation et pas du côté qu'il aimerait sa se voit dans tes yeux. _

_ En tous cas, je te souhaite d'être heureuse, personne ne mérite de l'être plus que toi. _

_Damon_

_PS : Dit à Blondie, que je lui rappellerais à chaque fois qu'on se croisera._

J'ai souris puis j'ai versé des larmes, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui méritait d'être plus heureux que moi : lui. Je me suis mise à pleurer et j'ai sentis les bras de Stefan m'encerclé, comme j'aurais voulu l'éloigné, lui dire de partir.

-Je pars chercher Damon. Dis-je

-Elena, il est parti.

Je faisais non de la tête.

-Il ne vas pas partir, parce que je me suis rendu compte d'une chose Stefan, je sais que je suis égoïste et surement la pire des personnes que tu n'es jamais rencontré à ce moment mais…

-Non, Elena, tu ne seras jamais cette personne. Me dit-il

-Si ! J'aime Damon, je l'aime. Je…je me suis trompé. Stefan, je l'aime, je…

Il se mit lui aussi à faire non de la tête, il savait qu'à se moment précis je rompais avec lui.

-Pourquoi Elena ? Finit-il par dire

-Je me suis souvenue, je…Stefan, tu es quelqu'un de bien, je ne te mérite pas, j'ai changé. Je suis désolé.

-Elena ! Non ! Dit-il

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais je l'aime.

Je pris mes affaires et partis en courant. Je mis la musique à fond dans ma voiture, j'avais les mains qui tremblait, je posai ma tête sur le volant et me mis à pleuré de tout mon saoul. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir.

Je pris mes clés dans mon sac en le fouillant partout. Mes mains tremblait tellement que j'avais eu du mal à les attrapés. Je fis rouler dans la voiture. Mais où cherché Damon ? Je freinai en plein milieu de la route et me mis à réfléchir, il ne répondrait pas au téléphone, il me fallais quelqu'un qui puissant m'aidé à le retrouvé.

Je repartis à toute allure, direction, chez Bonnie.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre très court que j'ai tout de même beacoup aimé écrire. Alors la prochaine fois que va-t-il se passé ? **

** Bisou de moi**

**Ps: A votre clavier, à vos reviews**


	7. Chapitre 7: Trouvé le vrai amour

**Me revoilà**

**Désolé du retard, j'ai eu un plantage niveau ordi donc voilà, je suis de retours pour mon nouveau chapitre, trouvé le grand amour, je suis sûre que vous allez bien aimé, en tout cas moi je l'aime bien, Bonnie est aussi sypa dans ce chapitre,...je crois je l'ai écrit y a pas mal de temps donc, merci pour les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture, je ne vous embêtes pas plus.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Trouvé le vrai amour**

Je sortis de ma voiture comme une furie, j'étais garé en plein milieu de la rue, en faite pas garé, ma voiture était en travers de la route. Je me mis à courir vers chez Bonnie et toqua comme une forcené en hurlant son nom. J'entendis grâce à mon ouïe vampirique ces pas. Elle arrivait.

Pourtant, je continuais de toqué en hurlant à plein poumons, les larmes dégoulinant de mon visage. C'est à se moment là qu'elle se décida à ouvrir la porte.

-Bonnie, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Dis-je en haletant

-D'abord bonjour, ensuite il est huit heure du mat, et après pourquoi t'as l'air d'une déterrée en crise de panique ?

Je pris alors conscience que Bonnie était en pyjama, elle avait les cheveux en pétard, ces yeux était rouge à moitié fermé, elle bayait à s'en décroché la mâchoire. Elle avait même ces chaussons avec des lapins roses mordillé par son ancien chien : Foxie.

- Laisse-moi entré, je t'expliquerai tout, pendant…que tu bois un bon café. S'il te plait Bonnie.

Elle me fit signe d'entré ce qui était plutôt rassurant en sois. J'ai souris intérieurement. Je m'assis au bar de sa cuisine. Elle était avec sa cafetière avec son café, ensuite elle se dirigea vers son frigo et en sortis une poche de sang. Elle me la tendit.

-Caroline vient souvent à la maison. Dit-elle en explication.

Je ne savais pas que Caroline venait aussi souvent chez Bonnie au point de gardé des poches de sang, en même temps, on est amie depuis des années.

-Je suis désolé d'être venue si tôt. Ajoutais-je

Décidemment c'est la journée des excuses.

-C'est pas grave, tu sais. Alors pourquoi tu toquais comme une folle contre ma porte ?

Tout t'a coup j'ai eu la boule au ventre, j'ai eu peur, ma gorge s'assécha, elle était noué, aucun mot ne pouvais sortir de ma bouche.

-Je…j'ai…J'ai rompu avec Stefan. Dis-je la tête baissé.

La tasse de café de Bonnie avait été lâchée sur la table et des gouttes de café étaient tombées sur l'étagère.

-Quoi ? T'as rompu avec Stefan ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Elena raconte ? Pourquoi ? Enchaina-t-elle

Bonnie avait une lueur avide d'information que je n'avais pas vue depuis que je lui avais dit que je sortais avec Matt c'est-à-dire, il y a très, très, très longtemps. Je me voyais mal dire à Bonnie que j'aimais Damon, c'est vrai elle ne l'aimait pas tant que ça, en faites il ne s'aimait pas parce que Damon a faillis la tué, c'est compréhensible en soit, mais c'est vrai qui aurait pensé que leur haine dure aussi longtemps ? Pas moi en tout cas.

-J'aime Damon. Marmonnais-je

-Quoi ? Dit-elle

Elle avait juste l'air surprise.

-J'aime Damon. Dis-je plus haut.

-Elena, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? C'est vrai ? Elena, pourquoi t'as pleuré et comment tu-peux aimer Damon ? Il a tué Jeremy…

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je suis sûre que si Bonnie devient un jour une immortelle la haine qu'elle a pour Damon perdurera des siècles. C'est vrai que Damon avait fait des choses mauvaise, mais il avait tout fais pour se rattrapé. Je soufflai tendis que Bonnie énumérais tout ces méfaits, mais il avait aussi fais de bon acte : Il a sauvé Mystic Falls, il a du me sauvé une bonne vingtaine de fois, il m'a aidé à ramené Stefan à la raison,…. Non Damon n'est pas mauvais, il est juste…seul depuis trop longtemps.

-Ecoute Bonnie, je n'ai pas besoin d'une liste complète de tout se qu' pu faire Damon dans sa vie d'accord, je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours fais les bons choix…

-Mais Elena…

-Ecoute moi j'ai dit, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre c'est que j'aime Damon et que j'ai besoin de le retrouvé MAINTENANT. Alors oui, Damon n'est pas forcément l'homme le plus parfait, je m'en rends compte, mais tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche.

Bonnie se leva et souffla, elle monta ces escaliers quatre à quatre puis se ramena avec un couteau en argent et une carte, si mes souvenirs était bon, ça ne fonctionnait pas avec les vampires.

-Je pensais que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Dis-je avec une voix un peu trop dure.

-Tu l'aime et d'après Meredith c'est son sang qui t'as transformé donc on peut en déduire que tu es tellement lié à lui que je peux le retrouvé.

Sans trop réfléchir j'ai pris le couteau et j'ai ouvert ma main, le sang coulé.

-Quod sanguis invenit homo appetit

Le sang se dirigea alors vers l'extérieur de Mystic Falls, vers le pont où je suis techniquement morte, le lieu où Damon et moi nous nous sommes rencontré. J'ai souris, il n'était pas parti. J'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai couru vers la porte.

-Elena ! M'appela Bonnie

Je me tournai vers elle.

-J'espère que tu es sûre de ton choix.

J'ai souris et je suis parti.

Je fis encore un dérapage contrôlé en arrivant sur la route. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'éteindre le moteur. Il était là, à la même place debout.

-Damon ! Hurlais-je

Il se tourna vers moi. Je m'avançais d'un pas rapide et étrangement je le giflai. Il me regardait avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Il avait aussi cet eternel sourire en coin des lèvres.

-Tu devrais partir Elena, ne rends pas les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont.

Je n'ai pas pu retenir un grand sourire son regard trahissait l'interrogation.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester avec toi Elena, mais j'ai promis.

-Vous avez promis que celui que je n'ai pas choisis partirais, or je n'ai pas choisis Stefan.

Il me questionna du regard, un sourire étirait doucement ces lèvres.

-Tu as choisis Stefan. Dit-il

-C'est du passé, j'ai rompu, je lui ai dis la vérité que je me cachais. Dis-je

-Et je peux savoir qu'elle est le grand mensonge d'Elena Gilbert ?

Je me mis à rire doucement et je me suis mise à rougir.

-Je t'aime Damon Salvatore.

Il se mit alors à l'embrassé passionément.

**Tada !**

**Sa valait le coup d'attendre ? Oui, je sais c'est cours mais j'ai tout de même préféré coupé ce chapitre en deux, en tout cas il est bien mais c'est pas mon préféré, mon préféré, c'est le sept du tome 6. Donc voilà, j'espére que ce chapitre vous à plus.**

**Bisou de moi, a lundi**

**PS: A vos reviews**


End file.
